


Guardian

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looked at her for the first time through those red eyes and asked who she was she felt as if he had ripped her heart out and presented it to her. It was the kind of sadness that broke her into pieces and promised her she would never be whole again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

When she closed her eyes she could almost see them. Those violet eyes, in them a mix of fondness and stubborn seriousness, which looked at her unclouded by that wretched disease, that regarded her with respect and decency. Those eyes that recognized her. Their image, once stained on the insides of her eyelids, was now difficult to recall.

They were gone now, replaced by those red horrors that held no affection for her, reflecting the triumph of his sickness despite her desperate efforts. They were hollow things that saw her as meaningless and told him she was nobody, and though she tried no words passed his ear that could convince him she was the very person who had reached deep into his core to tug from the mass of untiring shadows the last light of his fragile heart. She wondered for a long while if she had done him wrong by forcing a fight, if somehow she had made it worse. Even longer she wondered if letting him live, so broken and unable to feel the misery she could easily see emanating from him, was cruel and unforgivable.

It wasn’t until she found a new light that she stopped using her time alone to release the grief that built up under her mask of tranquility. Drifting through the dream bubbles she had found it, belonging to a young troll much like that ambitious seafaring one she had met so very long ago. Even though it had started to weaken, she could tell it was yet unscarred by that darkness. When she laid eyes on him it felt as if she had been given another chance, his symbol identical and that unruly hair as untamable as the waves brought back memories she had thought lost, and as she laid his head in her lap, she knew one thing for certain. She would not fail again.


End file.
